Summer's Song
by Eeveeleah
Summary: A Summer one-shot. 'Song' describes how Summer fell in love... crappy summary. Rated 'T' for paranoia and death.


**Hey, Eeveeleah here! I was just listening to this song called _Mordred's Lullaby _by Heather Dale and thought about Pokemon, so of course I had to combine the two somehow! I'll give an explanation at the end about what the song/story is about. Oh yeah, I ****changed the lyrics of this song a little bit**** so they would fit how I imagined this, FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or **_**Mordreds's Lullaby. **_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, _

_And carry it out into sleep, child. _

_Darkness will rise from the deep, _

_And carry it out into sleep._

Summer always sang her favorite song to her daughter, Angel, at night to help her fall asleep.

_Guiless daughter, _

_I'll shape your belief,_

She turned Angel against rangers, but not to be completely cold.

_And you'll always know _

_That your father's a thief._

Angel's father stole Summer's heart when she was previously a ranger.

_And you won't understand _

_The cause of your grief, _

Angel couldn't understand why she felt so alone.

_But you'll always follow _

_The voices beneath._

She always followed her gut instinct.

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, only to me._

Summer taught Angel to be loyal.

_Guiless daughter,_

_Your spirit will hate him._

She turned Angel against her old partner Ben the most.

_The man who married_

_My sister the traitor._

Angel's aunt, Summer's twin sister, married Ben.

_And you will expose_

_His puppeteer behavior,_

Summer believed Ben had everyone convinced it wasn't his fault Angel's father died in a landslide.

_For you are the proof _

_Of how he betrayed_

_My loyalty._

Summer pleaded for Ben to save him with Entei, but he refused to leave Summer's side.

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, only to me._

She fled to Orre with her daughter, and ensured loyalty in followers.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, _

_And carry it out into sleep, child. _

_Darkness will rise from the deep, _

_And carry it out into sleep._

Angel had dreams about her father.

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, only to me._

Anyone not loyal to the cause Summer had started was kicked out.

_Guiless daughter,_

_Each day you _

_Grow older_

Angel grew into a strong, beautiful young woman.

_Each moment, I'm watching_

_My vengeance unfold_.

Angel and her group of fighters strikes Oblivia; Summer just watches with a smirk.

_For the child of my body, the_

_Flesh of his soul,_

Summer's daughter looked exactly like her, just with blond hair.

_Might die in returning the birthright_

_She stole.  
_

There were many times Angel almost died while wrecking chaos on Oblivia for her mother's sake.

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, Loyalty, _

_Loyalty, only to me._

As Summer lay on her deathbed, she requested Angel be loyal to her family no matter what.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, _

_And carry it out into sleep, child. _

_Darkness will rise from the deep, _

_And carry it out into sleep._

In the afterlife, Summer could finally see her beloved Red Eyes again.

**Fin.**

**And it's over. I really enjoyed making this, I hope you like it too. So yeah, it's a Red EyesXSummer story/song. I love their pairing, and I wanted to make something about them! So, yeah. Sorry to all you BenXSummer shippers! *hides behind flame sheild* Please Review!  
**

**Explanation:**

**Sometime after Summer was kidnapped, she fell in love with Red Eyes and vice versa. After Purple Eyes was stopped, they started meeting in secret. When Summer was about twenty-two years old, she became pregnant with Angel. Ben found out Summer was pregnant [he read her mail the doctor sent her] but kept it a secret. About a month into pregnancy, Summer, Ben, and Red Eyes were out on a walk together [Ben didn't know about SummerXRed Eyes yet] on Latolato Trail on Renbow Island; but there was a landslide. Summer made it up to safety with Ben first, but Red Eyes slipped and fell back down into the path of the landslide. There was just enough time that Ben could have called Entei to ride down and go save him, but Ben refused to leave Summer's side [he was afraid to leave her alone], and thus Red Eyes was killed. Then Ben realized that Red Eyes was the father. Summer fled to Orre, where she gave birth to Angel with some of the more friendly residents of the region. Hating Ben and all rangers in general, she started a 'gang' of fighters who also were against rangers. Basically, she became a mafia leader. Raising Angel to fight and hate rangers, she gave the order to wreak havoc on Oblivia when Angel was sixteen; though could not harm the region herself. Four years later, Ben confronted his ex-partner with the assistance of a Gliscor. He only re-approached Summer because, with great sorrow, he needed to put an end to her. Ordering the Gliscor to use poison tail, Summer was poisoned to badly for recovery and died right beside her daughter. She then was happily reunited with Red Eyes in the afterlife.**


End file.
